ZSF2/Giles Wolfe
Condition *'Pending Points': 1 minor item, 1 moderate item *'Wounds': Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Agility:' +33 (1/15) *'Perception: '+32(6/14) *'Endurance:' +12 (4/7) *'Precision:' +16 (3/9) *'Training' +2 *'Learning' +2 *'Strength' +8 *'Charisma:' -5 Combat *'Axes:' +43(7/17) *'Archery:' +31(12/14) *'Armor Training:' +5 *'One-Handed Weapons:' +5 Survival *'Stealth:' +17 *'Escape Artist:' +5 *'Hunting: '+15 (4/8) Affinity *'Alaiah Elizande:' +6 *'Henry Allard:' +1 *'Alice Kepler:' +1 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 *'Enix' +1 *'Kit' +3 *'Max' '+1 Constructive *'Fletching: '+11 (3/6) Perks *'Pinning Shot (+30 Archery) - A -1 Speed attack that, at half-lethality, stuns the target. *'Swift Blows (+30 Agility)' - Syn Agility to Strength for melee attacks. *'Cleave' (+30 Axes) - '1/2 Axes skill adds Target piercing Flaws *'Light Phobia (Darkness) **Flaw Effect Items Weapons *'Fair (=) Hand Axe:' 75/3/+0; -5 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/Construction Damage Grandpa's old tomahawk. Giles treasures it and will always have it on him. The strips of hide covering the handle have been permanently stained, and the head, while rusty, is still formidable. *'(+) Recurve Bow: '''65/2/+5 A bow he found while wandering Arizona. A sporting-quality recurve model meant for hunting or target shooting. *'Battle Axe(++):' 55/2/+10; -5 Heavy, -10 Exotic, +10 Limb/ +5 Construction Damage, -5 Lethality Giles's new favorite weapon and frontliner in melee combat. A 19th-century Indian Bhuj that makes for handy zombie-slaying, this was found in the home of a LARPer who never got a chance to defend himself with it. It's meant to be wielded one-handed, with a wrapped handle, disc-pommel and crossguard. It's obviously a modern replica and is hardly as decorative as an actual Bhuj axe from the time period. *'Hatchet(+):' 70/2(+25)/+5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage Giles is prone to using this to break down doors or cut lines more often than zombies. He has it in his backpack when something needs to be chopped through. *'Red Ryder BB Gun(++): 100/3/+15 "My mom would never let me have one of these." Armor *'''Good (+) Light Body Armor: +15 Defense, -5 Mobility *'Fair (=) Cloth Boots: '+5 Agility Consumables *'(=) Arrows:' 52 - '''Standard multipurpose arrows, usually reserved for target practice. Giles will not usually carry these on him. *(+) Arrows:' '''27' - Reusable as long as they're recovered. *'(=) BB Gun Ammo: 86' --- *'10 units raw buffalo hide - 7 (-) quality, 3 (--) quality' *'40 units of wood for fletching - 20(+) for crafting, 4(=) for training, 16(--) wood scrap for burning' *'32 (++) Eagle feathers' *'Good (+) Personal cooler(headgear) - +10 heat res per hour per use - 0/20 uses' *'5 (--) Copper Units '- Some melted copper. Not very useful in its present state. *'27 units' of "target brand" food. Fruit snacks, chips, and the like. Tools *'Fair (=) Light Backpack' A worn canvas backpack. Bullet holes and claw/toothmarks from animals and the undead have since been patched up by Monk. Giles seems particularly protective of it and secretive about its contents. *'Good (+) Arrow Quiver' Monk's expertise with improvising with tape is visible here. The inner lining is buffalo hide. The exterior is expertly wound-together red and silver duct tape. It's a perfect fit. Securely holds 25 arrows. *'(=) Entertainment center - '''A TV, DVD player, speakers, cords... Not bad. It won't work without power, but if he can hook it up somewhere Giles hopes to host movie nights on the base. *'(=) Kid's Chem Kit, 8/20 uses''' Misc. x1 Cloth Boots(=): Already has, see above, belonged to Grandpa x1 Backup Shoes(-): Worn-out workboots, surprisingly comfortable x1 Hat(=): Men's straw cowboy hat - worn bone-bead hatband. Bloodstains on the brim. x1 Gloves(=): Tan leather work gloves. Giles wears them while in combat. Extensive stains. x2 Clothing(=): Includes pants & shirt x4 Clothing(=): Includes pants & shirt Stone Arrowhead - 'Made of some kind of sharp stone and something of minor legend; said to be a dispatcher of unfit rulers. Carbon dating suggests it's about a thousand years old, but naturally the original owner wasn't going to throw it at his boss to disprove the tyrant-killing properties... '''The Luckstone - '''The owner apparently bought it from somebody who said it protects from disastrous luck, but who knows how to test for that? '''Aquamarines x4 -' Expertly cut to resemble lunar phases. They reflect light and were rumored to glow in moonlight, with the one corresponding to the current phase of the moon always glowing the brightest. "But what am I supposed to do with that?" 'Dreamcatcher - '''An authentic Native American dreamcatcher. Giles has it hanging in his and Alaiah's room window. Dreamcatchers are patently absurd-how could bits of leather and feathers capture nightmares? But there are few items that have such a heavy weight of belief for their fragility. This dreamcatcher was one of a series used in a not-for-profit hospital that felt hanging one above the door of an Intensive Care Unit helped the critically injured sleep more easily. Many patients supposedly reported this to be true, muting their pain when it was at its worst. Quick Rolls Combat *'Defense d100+53 *'Tomahawk' 3 d100+44 *'Battle Axe' 2 d100+54 - Note so I remember: Leth 43. Has to beat a zombie's roll by at least 73 to be a kill shot. *'Hatchet' 2 d100+27 *'Bow' 2d100+30 *'Stealth Checks' d100+31 Magic Tools Other History Giles Wolfe was born and raised on the Fort Apache reservation in Arizona. His grandfather, a respected shaman after whom he was named, was a strong influence in Giles's life as he grew up, instilling in him a strong, almost vigilante sense of right and wrong, as well as teaching him the art of hunting with the bow and the tomahawk on their frequent hunting trips together. Giles also had a good relationship with both his parents. His father, a Mexican carpenter, built the house he grew up in, and his mother was an all-around inspiration to him, always pushing him to better himself and expand as a person. Growing up, despite his warm, loving relationship with his family, Giles had some issues. He avoided other children and rarely made friends as a young boy. After losing Grandpa Giles to liver cancer at age fourteen, Giles suffered intermittent but severe spells ranging from emotional detachment to crippling depression and bouts of rage. For a time, Giles was easily provoked to violence, occasionally injuring classmates who antagonized him, or those he caught bullying other kids or animals. One more severe instance involved him hospitalizing another boy his age for sexually harassing a girl he had a crush on. After a shaky period at home and at school, Giles found a brief moment of peace in the girl who he "saved". She became one of his very few close friends and they'd even agreed to give a relationship a try. And then the outbreak happened. Giles, unable to find his family or girlfriend during the evacuation, snuck back home through a back road. He found his grandfather's truck still in the driveway, and his father's parked on the lawn with blood smeared on the inside. Upon searching the house, Giles reunited with all three, whom were revealed to be infected and quite hungry. Forced to defend himself, Giles grabbed his grandfather's tomahawk from its spot over the fireplace. The ensuing violence drew more infected, and before ultimately escaping, Giles murdered his family, his girlfriend, two neighbors and burned the house he'd grown up in. Not long after leaving Whiteriver, Giles would run across a pack of militiamen wandering the highways. While he spent most of his time hiding from them, eventually their conduct lead him to start following them. As he watched these men patrol the roads in their APC, robbing and murdering innocent people on the road, he slowly began to see what people left unchecked were capable of. When the opportunity presented itself, Giles found the same applied to him. After a particulaly brutal fight against other heavily-armed survivors, Giles found the militiamen were down to one member. Said member, his guard down in order to rape a woman who had just died in the attack, awakened that same violent rage in Giles, who proceeded to viciously attack him. In the ensuing scuffle, Giles, rather than killing the man quickly, as he had so many times before with the infected, found himself standing over the militiaman after having cut off his hands. Starved for human interaction after several weeks of effective isolation, having his words met only with inane moans from the undead, Giles tried to force the man into conversation until he finally bled to death from his wounds. A strange impulse came over him, and acting on a racist comment from the militiaman, Giles scalped him. During his travels, Giles would go onto kill and similarly mutilate several other bandits and raiders, giving in to his compulsion to keep pieces of them. After months of trying unsuccessfully to dodge around the bandit-infested roads and get into Mexico, Giles relented and went north. Sporadic rumors from the rare friendly survivors lead him to believe the CDC and military had successfully quarantined Los Angeles. His plan to get to safety would take him through Arizona and up through Nevada, where the Cartels certainly wouldn't be, and cut across into California. His plan would work, if only by accident, and not without considerably more violence. As he neared Nevada, Giles ran into a fellow survivor who would eventually become his closest friend. Alaiah Elizande, having traveled from Bogota, agreed to help Giles get to safety in California. The two quickly came to rely on one another, battling the infected and roving bands of hostile survivors as they walked and drove through Nevada. Eventually they made their way to California, where a violent encounter with more undead separated them. For nearly a month, Giles though Alaiah had died, eventually coming to Visalia and finding the compound converted from a retirement home. It wasn't the CDC fortress, but Giles had finally found relative safety and people to teach him to be a human being once again. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *'Ax Crazy' - Giles loves his axes and is hinted to be dangerously unstable. *'Creepy Monotone - '''When in battle, Giles speaks quite plainly and calmly. While swinging a handaxe around. *'Dissonant Serenity - See above. Giles will apparently hold conversations or even sing when fighting. *'''Berserk Button - If you hurt a woman or a child in his presence, chances are you're going to lose a limb soon. *'Self-Made Orphan' - Kind of. His first victims were his zombified parents. *'Serial Killer '- Giles admits to killing, mutilating and keeping bits of people during his travels, but kept it reserved for raiders and gangers who murdered and raped innocent people on the road. Category:Characters